Incertidumbre
by Akari Akaku
Summary: Una misión que debía ser fácil. Un recuerdo que pareció volverse realidad. Una horrible muerte. Un difícil despertar. Por suerte tu estabas ahí para mí.


_¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_De nuevo aquí molestando je je je, ¡lo siento, lo siento mucho! _

_Sé que dije que subiría esta historia hace mucho pero ¡aaaah! (explicaciones al final), lo siento, pero ya no interrumpo y espero les guste..._

**D. Gray-man** no me pertenece es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama. (Pero como me encantaría que incluyera Laven en la historia XD)

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= <strong>**=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°=**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único. Incertidumbre.<strong>

Nuestra misión es en Holanda, en una región olvidada, nos fue difícil llegar hasta donde se encontraba la Inocencia, ya que el lugar se volvió inhóspito.

Se dice que los cultivos comenzaron a secarse, la tierra se erosionó rápidamente, el agua de los ríos y lagos se secó, las lluvias eran despiadadas, seguidas por largas sequias, el pueblo fue devastado, lo único que siguió en pie, soportando tales calamidades fue el castillo de la familia Akaku, dueños de las tierras. Aunque la estructura se ha ido deteriorando, los daños son menores, aunque es comprensible después de 300 años. No obstante Lavi opina que la Inocencia tal vez ha protegido la estructura en todos estos años ya que debería tiene un mayor desgaste.

Se supone que la misión era fácil, el buscador reportó cerca de treinta akuma nivel 1. Al llegar el número ascendió a poco más de cien akuma, la mayoría de nivel 1 y uno que otro de nivel 2. Lo peor fue que encontramos el cadáver del buscador.

Nos tomó a Lavi y a mí gran parte del día terminar con todos, al atardecer ya los habíamos exterminado, así que nos dirigimos al interior del castillo para encontrar la Inocencia.

Esta se hallaba en un jardín, el cual estaba devastado, sin vida, pero al fondo de este había una pequeña zona de unos dos metros cuadrados, con pasto verde y una gran cantidad de tulipanes de varios colores, era hermoso, en el centro había una roca tallada.

Cuando estábamos a pocos metros del lugar este fue rodeado por una gran cantidad de mariposas negras con toques morados, mi ojo izquierdo se activó mostrándome la presencia de 20 akuma nivel 3.

-¡Lavi!

-Entendido.

-¡Inocencia Actívate! -gritamos al unísono y los ataques de los akuma no se hicieron esperar.

Estábamos tan enfocados tratando de salvar nuestras vidas y salvar las almas de los akuma que no nos dimos cuenta en qué momento Tikky Mikk se adueñó de la Inocencia.

-¿Acaso esta será el corazón?

-¡Demonios! -comentó enfurecido Lavi.

-¡Espera, no lo hagas! -intenté detenerlo pero 3 akuma se pusieron en mi camino.

-¡Crown Belt! -los destruí.

-Demasiado lento shonen.

- Crack.

Abrió con lentitud su mano y un polvo grisáceo cayó de ella, nos miró detenidamente- que decepción, tampoco era el corazón -desilusionado.

-¡Teme! -Lavi se proyectó hacia él. Los akuma se abalanzaron contra el pelirrojo.

-Esperen, el es mío, no interfieran -ordenó.

Así que los akuma restantes comenzaron a atacarme.

Llevábamos todo el día luchando sin descanso alguno, así que mis movimientos eran más lentos por el cansancio.

-¡Lavi! -grite al ver cómo era arrojado contra una pared, destrozándose con el impacto, intenté auxiliarlo, pero los akuma me lo impidieron.

-Ja ja ja no deberías preocuparte por él.

-Descuida, pronto los dos estarán muertos.

-Ki ki ki no podrá contra el amo Tikky.

Se burlaban los akuma a mí alrededor, tenía que darme prisa en derrotarlos para ayudar a Lavi, pero demoré aún hasta que pude exterminarlos a todos.

-¡Laviii! ¿Dónde estáaas? –debido a la gran explosión de los akuma una gran pantalla de humo y polvo se había levantado.

Me encontraba cansado, pero debía estar alerta, detestaba no poder detectar a los Noah con mi ojo, comencé a vislumbrar una silueta a pocos metros delante de mí, así que me puse en guardia.

Aún había humo, pero pude reconocer el cabello rojo de Lavi, me alegré tanto de tenerlo a la vista, me acercaba hacia él, pero me detuve horrorizado, la luna llena que hasta ahora había sido oculta por una gran nube, brilló de nuevo, mostrándome la peor escena que jamás hubiese imaginado, el humo restante fue dispersado por una gran ráfaga de viento y un torrente de lágrimas comenzó a brotar de mis ojos, estaba paralizado, en shock.

Lavi tenía muchas heridas y sangre en varias partes del cuerpo, pero lo que provocó mi escepticismo fue la mano que atravesaba su pecho, escurría sangre de ella.

-N-no, debe… ser mentira… -comencé a llorar con mayor intensidad- ¡Laviiiiiiiii! -grité desgarradoramente, cayendo de rodillas, tapando mi boca con ambas manos- No… no… -negaba con la cabeza lentamente, lo que veía era horrible, aquello con lo que Tikky Mikk me amenazó el día que destruyó mi Inocencia, el día que creí haber muerto.

-Que desastre- dijo con fastidio.

El cuerpo de Lavi cayó inerte.

-Ahora tendré que cambiarme los guantes, debí dejar que Tease terminara el trabajo, pero bueno, ya está hecho -me miró y sonrió complacido- debo irme, pero te dejo este obsequio.

-… -no podía dejar de llorar, estaba devastado, su "obsequio" rodó hasta golpear mi rodilla, dirigí una mano temblorosa hacia él, devolviéndola con rapidez antes de tocarlo, mi vista era borrosa pero las lágrimas no me impidieron ver el corazón de Lavi que yacía frente a mí, inerte, sucio…

El joven albino despertó sudando y llorando por la terrible pesadilla que había tenido, su corazón latía acelerado, se sentía terrible, aún podía ver claramente el rostro de Lavi, con los ojos muy abiertos, con sangre saliendo de su boca y a los costados de su rostro; el guante blanco de Tikky Mikk ensangrentado, sosteniendo con delicadeza el corazón del pelirrojo del cual escurría sangre.

Allen comenzó a llorar con intensidad sintiéndose tan solo y confundido en la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, sin discernir si lo ocurrido era real o no.

-Lavi… Lavi… -gimoteaba.

-Allen ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó una alarmada voz.

-¿Lavi? -el llanto aumentó.

-Aquí estoy, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

-¡Laviiiii! -destrozado.

El mayor busco al pequeño en la oscuridad y lo abrazó, sin saber el porqué de su dolencia, siendo esto lo único que se le vino a la mente para intentar consolarlo.

-Ya, tranquilo, no llores -acariciaba suavemente su cabello- aquí estoy.

-Lavi… Lavi… -sollozaba mientras abrazaba al otro, asegurándose de que fuera real.

-Iré a encender la luz.

-¡No! -se aferró con intensidad- no me dejes.

-… -sorprendido por tal reacción desiste de su idea- está bien, no iré a ninguna parte, no me separaré, me quedaré contigo, así que puedes relajarte -besando con dulzura su frente.

Permanecieron por muchos minutos de esa manera: el pequeño repitiendo débilmente su nombre y el pelirrojo susurrando palabras amorosas y acariciando su cabeza para calmarlo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-–preguntó dulcemente una vez que sintió que las lágrimas del menor dejaron de brotar, Allen movió la cabeza afirmativamente sobre el pecho de Lavi.

-¿Puedo ir a encender la luz?

Lo sintió negar con la cabeza y su agarre se intensificó.

-_Vaya_ –una gotita se deslizó por su cabeza.

-¿Qué te paree si enciendo una vela? Guardas una en tu mesita de noche ¿no es así? Sólo debo girar, no me levantaré de la cama ¿está bien? -los segundos transcurrieron hasta que el pequeño movió su cabeza afirmando.

-Bien -deshizo con lentitud su abrazo, pero al sentir que el menor no lo soltaba decidió girar poco a poco, costándole mucho trabajo porque al parecer el albino no tenía planeado separase. Mucho esfuerzo fue el que empleó para poder encontrar y encender la vela, hizo lo posible por sentarse y que el albino también lo imitara, pero cuando vio el rostro del pequeño su corazón se estrujó, sus ojos estaban hinchados y cristalinos, amenazando con llorar de nuevo en cualquier momento, su labio inferior temblaba y tenía una expresión que no podía identificar, una mezcla de dolor, alivio, angustia, pero le causaba tanto malestar verlo así, que lo abrazó automáticamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace sufrir tanto? -estaba desesperado por saber que tenía así al pequeño.

-…Tuve un sueño horrible -y las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo- estábamos en una misión -Lavi lo abrazó con más fuerza- habían muchos akuma, luchamos todo el día y gran parte de la noche, pero pudimos con ellos, pero… pero… -su voz se quebró.

-¿Pero? -lo animó a continuar, para que se desahogara de una vez por todas y supiera la razón de su sufrir.

-Apareció Tikky Mikk… luchaste contra él… había mucho humo, cuando se disipó el brillo de la luna me mostró lo peor…

-Tranquilo -interrumpiéndolo- sólo fue un sueño, estás bien… estamos juntos así que no hay nada que temer -hablando con suavidad, deseaba saber lo sucedido, pero podía encerrar su curiosidad bajo llave si con eso evitaba el sufrimiento del joven, cosa que requirió mucho esfuerzo siendo que la curiosidad era gran a miga suya.

-Tikky Mikk estaba tras de ti -se sorprendió de que siguiera relatando su sueño -su mano atravesaba tu pecho -recordó las imágenes que Tim le mostró ese fatídico día, el día que creyó haberlo perdido para siempre y cuando entendió sus sentimientos hacia él.

-Y en ella sostenía tu corazón -sus palabras lo helaron, el que las haya dicho en un susurro no aminoró su impacto, incluso le parecieron más atemorizantes.

-¿Lavi? -preguntó al sentir su rigidez y rosó su mejilla con sus dedos.

Su voz lo hizo reaccionar y olvidar la horrible imagen que se formó en su mente. Cerró sus ojos e hizo que la mano de Allen cubriera su mejilla por completo con la propia, concentrándose en el calor que esta desprendía.

-Jamás me separarán de ti, eso sólo fue un sueño, no es real, así que puedes estar tranquilo, siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Gracias Lavi.

El mencionado abrió su ojo y lo que vio provocó un vuelco en su corazón -el albino le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, su mirada desbordaba amor, el carmín de sus mejillas y la tenue luz sobre su rostro lo hacía lucir hermoso.

-Mi adorado Allen -retiró ambas manos de su rostro y se acercó lentamente para besarlo con dulzura.

-¿Cuándo llegaste de tu misión?

-Hace poco, pero dormías tan profundamente que no quise despertarte.

-Me tenías preocupado, tardaste más de lo debido y no tenía noticias de ti.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte.

-Descuida, lo importante es que ya estás aquí, conmigo, pero la próxima vez despiértame -con un puchero.

-Así lo hare, pero descansa, ya estoy aquí.

El pequeño rodea el cuello del pelirrojo con sus brazos- preferiría estar despierto toda la noche -con tono sensual, rozando sus labios con los de Lavi.

-Me parece una estupenda idea -rodea la cintura del menor y lo besa con lentitud.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= <strong>**=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°= ****=°w°=**

* * *

><p><em><em>Perdón, sé que dije que este one-shot lo publicaría desde hace rato, es que he estado muy ocupada:<em>_

__1. La Mole (convención de anime y manga que se realiza en mi país) se acerca (dicembre) y como hago a mano mi cosplay ya debo empezar.__

__2. Me inscribí a un concurso de fic con personajes originales y la temática era de terror o relacionado con Halloween o Día de Muertos. Se me ocurrieron ideas, pero todas románticas, yo quería algo de terror, pero como sólo tenía tiempo de escribir en la noche y me aterro con las cosas de horror TnT, tenía un dilema muy grande al momento de escribir y miedo que al dormir tuviera pesadillas, lo sé, lo sé, soy cobarde.__

__3. Estoy buscando empleo y he ido a ferias del empleo y a entrevistas, por desgracia aún no encuentro nada, snif, snif.__

__4. Olvidé como subir historias, ja ja ja, pero por fin pude.__

__Lo sé, no tengo excusas, pero trataré de apurarme con las ideas que tengo en mente (por que la inspiración me llega a momentos) y subir más fics, tengo un montón de ideas pero no he podido concretar nada, lo cual me molesta.__

__Espero que les haya gustado mi primer one-shot de esta divina pareja ;p__

__Bye bye **=°w°=**__

__Por favor jitomatasos no, mejor pastelasos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je.__


End file.
